Friendship
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Tony and Jarvis have a brief heart to heart conversation about Tony's struggle with mental illness.


Friendship

 **Prompt from jobertrowneydunior: Tony and Jarvis have a heart to heart**

The smell of burning metal, the whirr of machinery and the thumping bass of AC/DC – a regular day in the "office" for Tony Stark. After New York, Tony found that falling into this routine with the same sensory input generally kept him focused; kept him calm.

But there's exceptions to every rule.

"Jarvis, be a dear and bring up that outline for me, would ya?" Tony yelled out, popping a blueberry into his mouth. "Of course, Mr. Stark," Jarvis replied, smoothly as ever. Pepper's birthday was coming up soon and Tony – being Tony – would not ever think of buying the woman of his dreams something that someone else could have.

Tony gazed quickly at the design: a simple yet undoubtedly brilliant bracelet; masterfully cut from Vibranium and sparkling with embedded garnets. In Tony's mind, no task was impossible for this man. But the Vibranium was proving to be especially difficult to shape.

Not wanting to slice his hand to bits, Tony tried going at the metal with a robotic arm – but the fingers were too clunky to shape the metal as needed. "That's it." Huffing impatiently, Tony threw off his glove and grabbed a miniature laser.

Jarvis' voice rang clearly above the din of machinery and hard rock. "Sir, I would not recommend this course of action. You do not need to put yourself in danger for Mrs. Potts' present to succeed. We can find a different way."

"Tried the other way, Jarvis," Tony said grimacing. "Not working, so this is happening my way." Clamping down on the edge of the metal with one hand, Tony began to carve intricate lines with his laser.

"I told you, buddy," Tony said smirking. "Nothing to worry abo-" Then it happened. His sweat loosening his grip on the metal, Tony's hand slipped quickly as a line of bright red appeared on his palm.

That was all it took. The blood droplets began to collect and run down his forearm and Tony felt himself shaking not out of nauseau, but with sheer, consuming panic.

His mind drifted away from Jarvis calling him, flashing with the vision Wanda had once shown him. His arms red not with his blood, but with the blood of those he loved laying in the cold dirt. _"I coudn't save them. They're dead because of me."_ Tony felt his skin grow icy with sweat, tearing at his temples to make it all stop.  
Like a pounding drum, he felt his anxiety rack through his veins until

"What the?" Tony found himself sitting on the ground, covered in both cold water and sweat. He looked around. "I had to do something, sir." Tony looked at the fire sprinklers raining down above. Jarvis' voice grew quiet. "Are you alright?" Tony seemed to snap back at those words. "Of course," he said briskly. "I knew I shouldn't have drank that tea Nat made, made me all loosey goosey." Suddenly the power cut in the shop, taking with it all of the sounds that Tony used to steady himself in a routine.

"Hey, Jarvis!" Tony yelled angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think you've experienced severe symptoms of anxiety and post tramautic stress, sir, and you are not leaving until we discuss how to remedy it."

"Oh you've got to be-" The doors locked shut. Tony sighed, running a hand through his inky blank hair. "You want to play therapist? Fine. I have nightmares while I'm awake, I barely sleep, I'm irrationally terrified of failing people I care about and I probably should be on a medication or 5." There was a pause. "And I'm still not over Jon Snow dying on Game of Thrones. Happy?"

Jarvis' unwavering voice answered. "I am not happy unless you are, Mr. Stark, which is clearly not the case. I do believe that while you may find temporary solace in your work, with your friends or with a drink, that's not enough. I think it's time you talk to Ms. Potts and tell her that you are still having these issues. Take the courage to be honest with her, sir. I'm sure she will value it more than any bracelet you carve out."

Tony sat in stunned silence. "Maybe robo-boy's right," he muttered. Standing up, Tony moved toward the door. "Am I free to leave now, Freud?" Tony quipped. "Yes, Mr. Stark. But please keep in mind what I said."

Halfway out the door, Tony turned around. "Jarvis?" "Yes, sir?" "Thanks for being there, buddy."


End file.
